battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Grey
Doctor Richard "Question" Cordell, also known as Doctor Grey Question, is perhaps one of the lesser-known battledomers not through inactivity, but complexity. History Origin Countless Millennia ago, things were fairly normal for a young bacterium. It went through all of the ordeals that bacteria normally faced... until one day. Two unlikely things happened that day that resulted in changes. First, a swarm of viruses began infecting the bacteria. Most of these bacteria died as the virus replicated inside it. However, before the young bacterium died, another unlikely thing happened. A solar flare from the Sun bombarded the Earth with higher-than-normal levels of radiation. This, like the viruses, killed many bacteria. However, the radiation and virus combination within the young bacterium altered its genetic code rather erratically. The DNA within the bacterium became unstable and started to change when affected by stimuli. This change in the bacterium gave it the unique ability to physically and genetically adapt in order to survive. Also, it essentially shut off the genes that were responsible for the body to break down with age. In other words, the bacterium would never die... at least, of old age. Thousands of lifetimes later, that bacterium had adapted into a much more complex life form known as a human. This human, who had full awareness of his life as a bacterium and since, kept all of this information to himself in order to keep other humans from thinking he was insane. The Forgotten Past Meeting Exodus The earliest information known about the doctor was that he lived in a Chinese monastery where the monks gained valuable insight. It was well known by the monks that the doctor was immortal and had lived for countless lifetimes. Eventually, in 1853, a team led by a man named Exodus arrived at the monastery. They offered the doctor, who was known only as Grey at the time, to join them in their mission to protect the world from all threats. After a long fight where the doctor single-handedly defeated all of them, he agreed to help them. So, he left the monastery and joined their organization. Meeting Elena The doctor spent many decades in the organization hunting down and slaying supernatural, mutated, and other various beings that were a threat to mankind. Eventually, he was assigned to track a mysterious woman named Elena and find out more information about her. He did, and while doing so he found out that she had the ability to merge her DNA and a targeted DNA into a single being, essentially creating an offspring from any two living creatures, regardless of difference in species. He continued watching her and eventually started to have feelings for her. When the order came from Exodus to slay her, he found himself incapable of doing it and instead fled from the organization. Happiness After many attempts to woo her, Elena grew feelings for the doctor (it also helped that he protected her from the organization on a regular basis). In the hopes of starting their lives over, they got married and relocated to an unindustrialized island in the Pacific Ocean. Elena used her powers to create a daughter. The doctor, who was completely sterile due to his unstable genetics, was more than pleased to finally have an offspring. However, things could not stay this way forever. Death In early 1931, hearing screaming while tending to crops, the doctor returned to his home to find that Exodus and his organization had found them at last. Despite the doctor's pleas, Exodus drew a knife and stabbed Elena through the heart. He was utterly broken inside, but that wasn't enough. Exodus produced a special dart designed to kill the doctor and used it on the doctor's daughter, who had powers just like her father. Watching the life leave his little girl, the doctor finally snapped. While humans evolved to no longer use their appendix, the doctor's appendix was used to store excess life force for times of great stress. The life force released caused the doctor to literally explode with energy. The entire island was wiped off of the face of the planet and the shockwaves caused massive tsunamis to kill millions in China. Before Exodus was consumed in the energy, he revealed his true nature: an evil spirit that stole bodies in order to gain strength. At the last moment, Exodus planted himself in the doctor's body even though he knew that the doctor would eventually regain control. Aftermath In the doctor's body, Exodus made some changes. He altered the doctor's chemical reactions so that his willpower would weaken while under the influence of alcohol, allowing Exodus to take complete control while inebriated. Then, he created a new identity for the doctor and allowed him to wake up in an alleyway. Earliest Memories The doctor woke up in an alley, weak and filthy without any memories whatsoever. He had an identification that claimed he was named Richard Cordell. He soon adapted to 'his' life, not caring much about his lack of memories. At this point in time, he enjoyed randomness and went on various quests for self-gain/entertainment. Rise of the Doctor After growing tired of the randomness, he decided to try something new for a spin. He took up Crime Fighting under the guise of Doctor Question, an enigmatic superhero whose powers were unknown. When it became clear that there were no villains for him to fight, he decided that (still under the name Doctor Question) he would become a psychologist. After a while, he realized that nobody knew him as Richard Cordell, so he had his name legally changed to Question. Beelzeduck Despite his new identity, the randomness refused to end. This time, it manifested in a little red rubber ducky that contained a mighty demon known as Beelzeduck. After going on with his life for several weeks, now noticing the corrupting effect the duck was having on him, he decided to destroy it. Using a bath of holy water, he managed to cast the demon away. However, the demon was not defeated, and would later come back to haunt him again. Exile For several months after the duck had been cast away, the doctor was in a self-sentenced exile to try and find out about himself. Long story short, he almost became a zombie and ended up not learning anything about his past. However, he still went under a different name when he returned to his old life. At this point, he had developed actual powers. The powers were super speed and enhanced durability, but they were imperfect. This was mainly due to the fact that his senses couldn't keep up with his speed, and he'd usually run into walls after a few seconds. The durability, however, was due to his as-of-then unknown adaptation factor. Enter Armageddon Just when things were starting to calm down, a demon-possessed tiki doll from another dimension invaded. It was hellbent on unleashing Armageddon and destroying all existence. After many failed attempts to destroy the tiki, Doctor Question teamed up with Nyrk Saron and others (Valgaror, wanting to conquer the world rather than destroy it, provided artillery and soldiers). Eventually, after much frustration, godmodding, and waiting for the tiki to post, the tiki was defeated. Aftermath However, Doctor Question caught glimpses of what might have been his past. Something to do with being a reincarnating spirit of justice of something like that (he didn't take very good notes). However, the possibility of being a top-secret experiment was also likely. Thus, the doctor's origin remained buried. A side effect of fighting the tiki had resulted in the loss of his super speed and durability. However, his adaptation factor had become very prevalent at this point. Wanting to make a quick buck, the doctor started a weapon-development corporation that quickly grew into a billion-dollar company. Rich, the doctor decided that it was time to find something new to entertain him, so he entered the Battledome. Those Damn Tentacle Aliens Soon after joining the Battledome, wars broke out across the world. After much sleuthing, becoming public enemy #1, and building a laser platform in space, the source of the troubles was revealed to be an alien. The Alien was serving a massive being known as Mother, who was attempting to consume the planet. After an incident that nearly killed him while giving him the ability to absorb life force from other living beings, Doctor Question just about gave up on the world, and had planned on colonizing a distant planet (he secured that planets safety by allowing Mother to use him in her reproduction cycle. He doesn't like to talk about it.) until Mother was defeated and left Earth to save itself. Schatster Lives! With the aliens gone, Alnette captured the doctor and declared him as a pet. Soon after, Earth was once again threatened and Doctor Question was recruited by a transdimensional being in order to build a dimensional Gateway, which would be a crucial part in the plan to save the planet. Long story short, the world was saved. Meanwhile, the Roman Empire under the rule of a new emperor, grew in power until it was strong enough to colonize Mars. Doctor Question, fiddling with the dimensional Gateway, found himself in an alternate dimension. He found his alternate self on the verge of death and, pitying the alternate, sealed his soul inside a sword and giving it the name Schatten Blutegel. Schat, as he liked to call himself, had unique psionic abilities that gave Doctor Question an advantage while fighting. This led to the doctor's new hobby of saving alternate dimensions from certain doom. He eventually stumbled across a dimension where he himself was the villain. After much fighting, he sacrificed his soul to destroy his evil alternate self. Schatten Blutegel, obeying the doctor's last wishes, possessed the soulless body and took his place in this dimension, and everything was somewhat back to normal. Nice Going, Remus After an incident where Remus, the emperor of Mars, tried to destroy Raven's castle using a railgun platform, the larger part of Europe was annihilated. This pissed off the doctor, who immediately started drawing up plans to avenge the millions that had died. Eventually he found out it was just an accident and felt foolish. After another incident, the Earth was devastated all across the surface, turning most of it into ruins. The doctor, fed up with the things that kept happening to the planet, illegally immigrated to Mars. After nearly being caught and deported, he found out that Mars's larger moon, Phobos, was going to collide with the planet. In an effort to try and get on the emperor's good side, he managed to create a massive time paradox where twelve versions of himself came from the future and gave him large pools of life force. He then used this reservoir to psionically hurl Phobos into the Sun, saving Mars. This attempt burnt out his psionic abilities completely. Exodus After much trial and error with his life force manipulation ability, he learned how to release destructive waves of energy. Originally nothing more than a cheap Shining Finger imitation, he learned how to fire massive blasts from a distance. A possible insight towards the doctor's past was shown when a spirit bound to his body awakened after a long coma. This spirit, named Exodus, pushed the doctor's body to levels that the doctor didn't know were possible. Eventually, as the doctor's somewhat social personality began corrupting Exodus's serious, independent personality (and vice versa), Exodus decided it would be for the best that he separated himself from the doctor's body for the time being. After separating himself, the doctor sealed his soul to an empty Beelzeduck rubber ducky. Shades Wanting to know more about himself, the doctor went on a soul trip (literally). Within his soul, he arrived in a bad Chain of Memories parody that ended in his own memories kicking his ass. Somehow, he reawakened better than ever, and had found out his true name: Grey. Vengeance It was at Christmas time when the doctor's memories finally returned. Originally in bursts, at first he found out about Elena, then about her death, and then about her relation to him. Then, he finally remembered everything. Enraged that Exodus had tricked him in order to obtain the body of Beelzeduck, he committed himself to finding the malicious spirit. The Best Christmas Ever After hunting down and defeating Exodus (who was rapidly being twisted by the demonic energies in order to become the new Beelzeduck), the doctor found out some startling information. Despite his memories, his daughter had in fact survived both the dart and the explosion and due to sharing her father's lack of aging after reaching his prime, she was still alive. Thus, the doctor put off his vengeance in order to find his daughter. He eventually found her under the new identity of Ellen Engel, living in Germany. While at first he was confused, as she was the spitting image of her mother, she immediately recognized him and they embraced happily. After spending the holidays together, the doctor forced himself to leave in order to fight a growing darkness. Before he left, he promised that he would return once the fighting was over. He noted that as his daughter was able to adopt a new identity, he should not be held back by his old identity as Grey. So, once more, he went back to being Doctor Richard "Question" Cordell. Death The doctor, however, felt himself changing for the worse. In order to protect the world from his own power, he asked Alnette to finally kill the man who had walked the Earth for so many millennia. With his bacterial core destroyed, his body crumbled away. However, also asked by him, Alnette sealed his soul within his old sword so that he could once more be Schatten Blutegel. And thus was the end of the doctor. End During this time, however, an imperfect clone of the doctor was running around trying to find a purpose. After being possessed by Beelzeduck, the doctor ultimately decided that it was time for himself and Exodus to move on from this existence. After a lengthy exorcism, the doctor tore his soul in half: One for Grey, and one for Doctor Question. The Doctor Question half was bound to the clone, effectively making him into the new doctor while leaving him free of the painful memories that belonged to Grey. And thus, Grey passed on. Rebirth Doctor Question (clone) Category:Battledomers